


Blood for Blood

by MercySewerPyro



Series: A Thousand Painted Teeth [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Force-Sensitive Clones (Star Wars), Mental Link, krell is a bitch and gets what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercySewerPyro/pseuds/MercySewerPyro
Summary: Umbara comes with casualties, and comes with an assignment to a Jedi who would rather destroy them. He's already proven his sins to the clones under his command, many times over.But this time, the 501st are ready for him. This time, blood calls out for blood. And who is the vod'alor to deny them their right to revenge?
Series: A Thousand Painted Teeth [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728298
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	Blood for Blood

The mental link was more than just a connection, it was a proof of loyalty: when one clone was hurt, the rest would know. Their enemies were blissfully unaware, but that was always their downfall; together the clones were a predator, together their rage became a knife. Revenge was a dish they could only serve cold, but it would always come in time. They were a jaw, a thousand teeth painted with dripping red, and they would get their pound of flesh in the end.

This was, of course, how Commander Cody knew about the infamous General Krell, and the trail of horrific casualties he left in his wake.

The dead cried out for blood, and the  _ vod’alor _ wasn’t about to deny them of it.

* * *

_ ‘I don’t care what the kriff you’re doing, I need two of you here, ASAP.’ _

_ ‘You could’ve said hi first.’ _

_ ‘What’s going on?’ _

_ ‘I think Krell will be assigned to the Umbara campaign.’ _

_ ‘...Vod’alor, where do you need us.’ _

_ ‘Ordo, if you can I want you here with the 212th. Mereel, you’re handling the 501st. I think the 501st is more likely to be a target, but I don’t want shit to hit the fan if I’m wrong. You know what I want. First sign he’s going to be a problem-’ _

_ ‘Of course you want Ordo with you.’ _

_ ‘We’ll take care of him. Got it loud and clear, Kote.’ _

_ ‘This’ll be harder than Vau. Hope you know that.’ _

_ ‘Don’t worry, Kot’ika. We’re professionals.’ _

_ ‘As you like to remind me. Good luck.’ _

* * *

Rex, ringed by his Lieutenants, knew Krell was coming before he had even stepped onto a gunship, flashes of worried warning sent from the troopers at the ‘Jedi’s’ side. Slick to his left outright growled upon first sight of the bastard, fury bleeding into the link as if from an old wound. Denal to his right had his fists clenched, his anger withdrawn and cold, a shield and a weapon in equal measure. Jesse too, Kix, Hardcase, Fives, Echo- If it hadn’t been for the way the link shielded them, Rex thought the Jedi would have felt the 501st’s combined rage, burning together like a wall of blazing heat.

Privately, Rex agreed with what Slick dripped into the link; this  _ demagolka _ should’ve been put down a long time ago. Not just for the trail of dead brothers, the crimes he had committed against the  _ vode, _ but for all he had betrayed: the Republic, but more importantly the Jedi. But they were forced to play the long game.

Telling the Jedi of anything would always be a different matter entirely. The Wolfpack may have told their Jedi some things after the Malevolence, whispers and hints of the bigger picture just so they would never lose so many again (even there, as sacrifices of some to preserve the rest, the Malevolence had caused far too many), but this situation was delicate. This one was an  _ aruetii _ in Jedi clothing, and while Rex could understand their  _ jetti _ ’s reluctance to bring harm to one of their own, there were too many sins piled here for the clones to wait. They would tell the Jedi of Krell’s treachery, they would make sure of it. But letting the Jedi  _ handle _ him? A different story.

He had never been so relieved to have the presence of one of the Nulls hidden in the ranks, and wondered for not the first time if Cody hadn’t seen some of this in advance. Cody was tight-lipped about his visions at the best of times, and was very careful as to what he told to others. Rex understood it, even if it frustrated him sometimes; Fives’ own rarer ones were often too confusing to puzzle out, and nobody wanted to make false assumptions.

But that didn’t stop Rex from learning to quietly distribute the Dominoes among both the 501st and 212th if Cody was more stressed than usual. A couple of ARCs assisting the Marshal Commander never hurt.

Fives nudges him, both mentally and physically.  _ ‘We have enough evidence for the Council. Colt confirms it. Mereel’s ready when we are.’ _

Rex just pings an affirmation Fives’ way, watching Skywalker’s gunship leave with unease sinking into his stomach. Even if they’re ready, even if this is their one shot, this is a hell of a time to pick. Umbara is thankless, and this alone is likely to claim a few more.

But he can feel Mereel’s bloodthirsty grin and his Company’s readiness to get this done, and he takes some comfort in that.

Of course, Krell ruins that slightest of good moods within the first five minutes of meeting him. Rex expected it, but bracing for it and experiencing it are two entirely different beasts, and he has to fight to keep his hands from clenching as he responds to this  _ aruetii _ that calls himself a General. Here, for now, he’s putting up only enough protest to get material for the rolling cameras; he trusts the ARCs and their intel gathering skills, but it doesn’t hurt to have more material. If it comes to be known that it was them who shot Krell… They’ll need it.

Besides, Dogma’s very pleased with having such an important role. Rex is impressed with how subtle he’s making it, turning his usual near concerning adhesion to orders into a weapon in its own right. It helps him get close to the General, makes the General ignore him. Maybe there’s hope for the ex-shiny yet.

They march to the capital, march without rest (Dogma’s helmet cam catches the argument about it between Rex and the so-called General, and uploads a copy of it directly to Mereel’s armour), and march towards the main road. This time, when Rex argues, he argues far sharper. It’s time they force him to show part of his hand.

When Krell threatens him with his lightsaber, green so close to Rex’s visor that he can smell the ozone, everyone is watching with breath held. Not even Krell will notice Dogma’s intent, or the way just another set in 501st blue is right behind him. Mereel, poised and ready like a nexu stalking prey. If Rex gives the word, Krell will fall.

But Rex knows the value of timing. Instead, Dogma keeps the camera rolling. Krell forces them onto the road, into the mines, forwards despite an ambush. And if the death toll is nil when they retreat despite that, only making Krell angry enough to threaten them again, well. Another thing for the helmet cam, and another thing to thank Fives about later.

* * *

_ ‘I think we’ll have our opportunity soon.’ _

_ ‘Thank the Force. Fives tell you that?’ _

_ ‘No, call it a hunch.’ _

_ ‘And you say you’re NOT one of the lucky ones?’ _

_ ‘No. Just a trooper who’s long earned his teeth. Get ready for the signal, Mereel.’ _

* * *

Klicks away and now nearing their airfield target, ordered to repeat the same tactics that nearly got them killed last time, Rex has never been so relieved for Echo’s memorization of the entire GAR handbook. The ARC is standing there, a purposeful inciting incident, glaring Krell down with his helmet off and teeth bared in a predator’s snarl. The low sound of his furious rumble somehow doesn’t drown out his words, but it and the low light cast him in intimidating stature.

“With all due respect,  _ sir, _ the GAR regulations state that in the event of unlawful orders, such as those which actively hinder the war effort, the superior officer giving said orders is to be relieved of duty. Such a loss of troops will  _ absolutely _ hinder the war effort by crippling the Company’s effectiveness.”

Krell’s hand twitches towards his saber, and Rex doesn’t like it. “You are  _ clones. _ You can be replaced, CT-21-0408.”

Rex grimaces as Echo further bares his teeth, lips pulling back to show off the sharpest of fangs. He knows the argument Echo is about to make, even if neither of them like it. “In ten years and at an  _ exorbitant price. _ We’re a top of the line product, ‘sir’, and I’m sure the Republic won’t take kindly to how you’ve been wasting their money. So stand down from your post, or we’ll be forced to  _ arrest you.” _

He turns to nod to Rex, and suddenly, so suddenly, Echo is in the air, clawing at his throat as the Besalisk holds a hand out and  _ chokes _ him. “I do not tolerate  _ dissent _ in my ranks. You will do as you are ordered, or suffer the consequences!”

_ ‘Dogma, cut the recording!’ _

In the instant after the helmet cam stops rolling, chaos erupts. Rex can practically feel how Fives does the Force equivalent of body slamming his presence into Krell’s, yanking Echo away from the General and to safety in the same motion. They don’t bother to ask for his surrender again; clones are pack hunters, loyalty armed with teeth and claws, and this bastard’s sins have laid without retribution for too long. Blasters are raised, lightsabers flicked on to deflect-

But before a single bolt can be fired, Mereel makes his move, lunging out of the darkness. A Null’s strength is nothing to laugh at, even compared to a Besalisk, and he vaults onto Krell before he can react. A vibroblade is raised- And he quite literally stabs Krell in the back. Over, and over, and over. Blood in payment for blood.

Krell roars in furious pain. The troopers take their chance. Fives reaches out with the Force, yanking one of the lightsabers away and into his hand. A dozen blasters are raised in unison, and not even Krell can deflect all of them. In a way, it’s almost anticlimactic; a Jedi brought low by just a few clones, without casualties, until he lies on the ground with flesh smoking.

Still, even dying, the rage simmers in him as it does in them. “You… Will pay for this...”

When Rex steps over, standing over the traitor, it’s first with hands pulling off his helmet. He bares his teeth in a snarl, a grin borrowed from troopers far more aggressive. Here, it’s warranted. “That’s where you’re wrong. We already have everything we could ever need to prove what you are: a  _ traitor.” _ He leans in, blaster aimed at the  _ aruetii’s _ throat. “Here’s the thing about us clones, sir: we’re pack animals. You hurt one of us, you hurt  _ all _ of us.”

Pulling the trigger is almost a mercy, and the deed is done in only a matter of minutes, the footage recorded- Yet Rex’s relief wars with a quiet sense of dread. Something about this is far too close to an all too familiar nightmare. But for now, he’ll pull that dread inward, to keep it to himself until they leave this Force-forsaken planet. They still had a battle to win, and he wasn’t about to let his feelings get in the way of that.

But, he’s confident in their chances now. The company practically brims with relief, a renewed resolve; Slick is practically sagging with it, the happiness of vengeance finally taken bleeding out of him. It won’t bring his squad back, but maybe the old wound can finally start to heal.

Jesse crosses his arms and remarks dryly, watching Kix inspect the corpse, “...Remind me to never get on your bad side, Mereel.”

At that, the Null only laughs.

But soon Mereel turns, saluting Rex in a lazy sort of way that’d get any shiny barked at- But then again, they’ve always let things slide with their oldest brothers. The Null asks, cleaning off his blade as he talks, “Well, Rex? Now what?”

Rex leans down, snatching Krell’s commlink from his corpse. When he stands straight again, he surveys his troops, half-shrouded in the darkness. He tilts his head to face Mereel, and the grin he flashes his way is razor-sharp. “Now? We take them by surprise.”

And together, the Captain and the ARCs get to work on a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a shameless fix-it, but it's important god dammit! Also features some of my headcanons for Slick from my fic Felled in the Night (By the Ones You Think You Love)
> 
> vod'alor - sibling-leader  
> Kot'ika - little Kote  
> vode - siblings  
> demagolka - war criminal  
> jetti - Jedi  
> aruetii - traitor


End file.
